One More
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Another added to the family.


"Don't pretend like you give a shit!" the brunette woman seethed as she squeezed her husband's hand harder than she had ever gripped her gun. "You did this and it's your fucking fault. Why the fuck aren't you going through this? Why do I have to pay for your misdoings?"

Hotch gaped at the younger brunette who sit up in her bed. "What?"

Shaking his head from the other side of the room, the ten year old let his grandfather hold him back against him. "Don't anger the beast, dad."

The whisper made the sweating woman on the bed glare at the young boy across the room.

"Best not to antagonize your mother, son," Charles Prentiss whispered, sitting them both down beside the others in the room. The entire family had been alerted to the delivery of the second Hotchner child, and not wanting to miss it, both ambassadors had used their status to be able to have everyone in the largest delivery room the hospital had.

Jack grimaced at the faces his mother was making. "Is she ok?"

Emily heard her son and immediately glared at the man she had been married to for the past five years. "Did he really just say that?"

"Darling," the older man tried.

Another contraction hit the FBI agent and she screamed, her eyes stinging with tears as her stomach turned as hard as a rock. "Aaron, make it stop," she sobbed, her body finally resting back against the bed's pillow. "I can't take it anymore."

"The baby's finally coming," Hotch cooed, kissing his wife's temple. "We've been waiting for him for ten months now, remember? He's going to be out soon and then you won't even remember the pain."

Emily gasped as a throbbing fell lower in her abdomen, and she shook her head. They had given her as much as the epidural as they could, but the pain she was experiencing was too overwhelming. The drugs hadn't worked, and after a certain amount of time, there was nothing the doctors could do for the soon-to-be mother. "I'm going to remember this pain for the rest of my life."

Jack felt his face contort as he watched his mother groan. "Do you want some ice cream, mom?" He knew that she wasn't in the best mood, and ice cream always cheered her up.

Trying her best to smile, Emily shook her head.

"Aright Emily," the doctor grinned, coming back around the bed and slipping on his latex gloves. "Looks like your little guy is finally ready to come out."

The agent heard the excited murmurings of her family and friends from across the room and smiled wide. "Thank God," she laughed exhaustedly. "Get him out."

Dr. Fischer shared a grin with the husband holding tight onto the patient's hand and shook his head. "Only a few seconds until your next contraction and you push, alright? Lean forward, chest to your knees, and you push."

Vigorously nodding her head, the woman who had gained fifty-three pounds during her pregnancy and had tried her best to keep her hormones in check when she felt the need to burst out crying when Jack had run inside to get her and show her the snowman he and his father had completed started to feel the pain in her pelvis start to come back.

Hotch felt the bones in his hand crunch as Emily gripped him harder. "He's coming," the Unit Chief grinned into his wife's sweaty hair. They were finally having their baby.

"Fuck!" Emily fell back hard against the hospital bed with a cry as her entire body ached. She tried to take in a deep breath and shot those sitting across the room a death glare. "Are you done talking?"

The Unit Chief gave his son a shushing gesture and shook his head.

"Please just get him out," Emily cried.

"Give me another push, alright? Five seconds and push."

Emily sobbed, letting her husband hold her tight as her body shot up, her entire body working to push out the baby that she had been carrying. "Please," she whispered into the air, her jaw dropping open as she felt the baby start to slip downward. "Please God, let him be ok."

"We've got a head!" the doctor called out, the nurses rushing around him to get the tools and blanket ready. "One more push, Emily. One big push and he'll be out."

"I can't do it."

Hotch heard the breaking of his wife's voice and he pressed a long kiss to her hair. "You can do it."

"I can't!" she wailed. The pain was too extreme, and she was sure she could feel her heart pounding right up against her ribcage. "I can't, please! Just reach up there and pull him out."

The doctor hid his grin. "Afraid I can't do that. Come on Emily, one more push."

Emily grimaced as her body shot forward once more, her veins popping out and face turning purple as she pushed. "It's Agent," she grunted, eyes wide. "Agent Hotchner."

Jack watched his mother scream once more, his hand clutching his grandfather's because he hated seeing his mother in so much pain. "Can we make her feel better?"

"The baby will be out soon," JJ whispered from a few chairs down, Henry in her lap as they all watched in amazement. "That'll make her feel better, I promise."

Emily hissed, her eyes popping open when she finally felt the baby slip out of her.

Hotch felt himself laugh at the sight of the squirming baby. "He looks just like you," he grinned, helping his wife lie back against the pillows. "He's beautiful."

"Is he ok?"

He could hear the concern in her voice, and Hotch immediately leaned down to kiss her lips. "He looks ok."

"Dad?" the doctor asked, smiling to the agent and handing him the medical scissors. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Emily tried her best to get a good inhale of breath and felt a new presence at her side. Eyes popping open, the mother smiled tiredly smiled up to the ten year old boy that had been in her life since the day he was born.

"I got you some water, mom." Jack handed off the cup and watched with curious eyes as she tentatively took a sip. "He's really wrinkly."

The brunette's eyes cast over to the nurses and watched as they wiped her son's tiny body down with a few towels. "Is he?"

"Looks like you and dad," the middle schooler nodded. "Do you feel better?"

Emily grinned, setting down the cup and letting her son wrap his arms around her as best he could so they could hug. "I do now."

Hotch cradled the small child in his arms, the blanket tight around his squirming body, and walked back over to the bed. "Look who's ready to see his mommy."

"Oh." The whispered word passed her lips as she slowly sat herself up, opening her arms as she noticed her family crowd around her. "Look at you," she sighed, her eyes watering as the baby's fist reached into the air and clenched. "Oh my beautiful little boy."

The baby slowed his movements and turned into his mother's chest, his tiny lips puckering and pressing against the skin of her chest.

Emily leaned in and kissed his head of hair, a watery chuckle escaping her lips. "I love you too."


End file.
